I'm Crazy But You Like It
by BreeZombiee
Summary: The last thing Blaine expects to see when he walks into the common room is Kurt Hummel. Blindfolded. And belly dancing.


**And with this drabble, I banish thee Writer's Block! I'm back! And I promise new chapters of all my stories will be updated ASAP! But this is what happens when I listen to Shakira. I would recommend listening to 'Gypsy' , 'She Wolf' , and 'Loca' by miss Shakira herself to get into the mood of the story. But you know, ehh. Enjoy lovelies! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

><p>The opening beat was what drew Blaine to the room, the steady thump of the bass was distracting and he made his way down towards the common room slowly, a female voice ringing through the halls. He reached the large doors and slowly pushed them open. The last thing he was suspecting was to find Kurt Hummel. Blindfolded. And belly dancing.<p>

Blaine stared in shock for a long moment while Kurt mouthed the words to the Latin song as his hips moved unbelievably fast, drawing his hazel eyes down as one hip raises, then the other in quick succession. Then it was his stomach, and _why_ was Blaine just noticing that it was bare. Kurt was wearing a pair of turquoise sheer capris that puffed out towards the bottom, reminding him of Aladdin.

He stared as Kurt hips undulated quicker and quicker, his butt starting to shake unbelievably fast and his thoughts turned completely to the gutter. How could a boy even _move _his hips that fast? Kurt's arms raised above his head, his brunette locks falling back and out of their coif as Kurt raised his face to the ceiling, eyes still blocked from the image that Blaine presented.

"Hey, Blaine, what are you-oh….." David spoke, freezing at the door as he stared along with his friend.

"How is he?"

"I don't know."

"But his hips?"

"I know."

"How can a guy."

"I don't know…."

The two looked at each other before turning back to Kurt, who had removed the blindfold but kept his eyes shut as the album moved to its next track, and Blaine recognized the Shakira hit.

"I think I may have just gone gay for Kurt." David spoke quietly after a few silent moments while Kurt's stomach rolled easily to the lyrics of 'She Wolf'. His wrists rotated around themselves and he sang aloud with the lyrics, a smile on his lips as he literally _howled_ and _panted_ with the song, causing Blaine to become suddenly uncomfortable in his Dalton slacks.

"Don't even think about it." He managed to growl.

"Hey guys, I was just going over the setlist for-"

"Shhhh" the two boys hissed, causing Wes to stare in confusion before he followed their gazes. And froze.

"Holy shit."

"I know." The two whispered once more.

"Did he just….howl?"

"Yes."

Kurt's hips moved faster and faster as he panted the final lyrics before the track switched once more.

"I didn't know that Kurt had abs." Wes commented off handedly as Blaine watched a bead of sweat trail down said body part.

"I think I know how he got them." David muttered, before a sneeze racked him and echoed through the common room, about the time that Kurt moaned the words 'Aye Papi'.

Kurt's eyes shot open and he froze, his hands falling to his side as he turned to stare at the three Warbler's in the doorway, his chest rising and falling as he took in deep breaths, his lips parted open in shock of being caught.

"Uhm….Hi…" he finally spoke after some silence.

Blaine was staring at him, something feral in his eyes that the brunette had not seen before. Suddenly he was pushed up against the wall, hands above his head in a similar position as earlier, except this time Blaine was growling into his ear, his lips pressing against the sensitive flesh.

"Blaine?"

"When we bet who could go longer without sex, I didn't think you'd play so dirty."

Kurt smirked at him, pressing his lips to his boyfriends own.

"Oh Mr. Anderson, you must not know anything about me then." He grinned, pressing his hips forward with a similar move from earlier, causing Blaine to groan and Wes and David to flee.

"You have to teach me those moves some time, or at least give me a private show."

Kurt smirked. "I can do that."

Blaine's phone still sat on his desk with its last message blinking on the screen.

_Meet me at the common room, I need some help. –Kurt xoxo_

Let it be said that Kurt Hummel _always_ won.


End file.
